


If I Say Yes?

by yoshuji



Series: From the Hardships of Trying to Woo a Best Friend [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, all the characters aside snhn make a very brief appearance, also he's a bit dumb but it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshuji/pseuds/yoshuji
Summary: Jihoon was doing a pretty good job at not letting his feelings get out of hand despite his and Soonyoung's great closeness. He knew how to keep the butterflies in his stomach on check and there weren't any reasons for him to act on them. Soonyoung was there, supporting him, giving him a lot of attention and inspiration for his songs, and it was already enough.It could have stayed this way maybe forever, if it wasn't for an unexpected turnaround: Soonyoung found himself a new friend.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: From the Hardships of Trying to Woo a Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1219859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	If I Say Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> I hope you all are feeling good on this end of 2019! this is Need Help's sequel (after a whole year lmao) but I think you can read it as a stand-alone krkrkr  
> i just wanted to thank v v v much my wonderful beta yle (i love u so much, thank you)! without her posting on here would've been a real struggle.  
> english isn't my first language and it isn't yle's first language either so pls forgive us for the mistakes you might find on the road.  
> ANYWAYS, now onto the story, enjoy!

"What do you mean you're not dating?" Chan asked with an incredulous look.

"We're friends, best friends." Soonyoung smiled.

"See? I told you." Jeonghan sneered, looking at his dongsaeng.

Chan confusedly glanced at Jihoon who, almost asleep, was leaning against Soonyoung. He yawned a bit, his hand squishing Soonyoung's arm, mostly unbothered even though he could currently feel Jeonghan's heavy stare on him.

Jeonghan was smart and it didn't take him long until he figured Jihoon's feelings out. He said Jihoon wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to Soonyoung, but the latter thought that maybe he wasn't _that_ obvious since the subject of it all wasn't even aware of them. Or Soonyoung was just an oblivious idiot. Unfortunately, Jihoon had to admit that the latter was the most probable answer.

Jihoon was doing a pretty good job at not letting these feelings get out of hand despite his and Soonyoung's great closeness. He knew how to keep the butterflies in his stomach on check and there weren't any reasons for him to act on them. Soonyoung was there, supporting him, giving him a lot of attention and inspiration for his songs, and it was already enough.

It could have stayed this way maybe forever, if it wasn't for an unexpected turnaround: Soonyoung found himself a new friend.

Now, Jihoon wasn't the jealous type. No. He wasn't.

Okay, maybe a little.

However, this _new friend_ triggered Jeonghan's manipulative side, the side that could make anyone do anything if he tried hard enough. Jihoon wasn't an exception.

"Look at how happy they are." He smiled at Jihoon who was sitting on one of the wooden tables on the green side of the campus.

Jihoon squinted his eyes in the direction of his best friend and the dance student he was happily discussing with. He could see the big smile adorning his best friend’s face from where he was sitting. Jihoon knew the dance student, his name was Taemin, he was a senior and one of the best dancers in the whole university. Everyone loved him and Jihoon didn't even know how Soonyoung managed to befriend him.

"They seem to click well, don't they? I'm glad. Taemin is a lovely hyung, I'm sure they can find interest in each other."

"What do you mean, 'interest'?"

"I'm just saying, you know, they look cute."

"Yeah, Soonyoung's cute," Jihoon's brows furrowed. "And Taemin is obviously handsome, everyone knows that..."

"Cute as in cute together, Jihoon. They look cute together."

Jihoon froze, staring at Jeonghan.

"They don't even know each other." He retorted, feeling some weird emotion taking his mind over.

"Ah, these days kids don't wait before dating," Jeonghan said, as if Taemin wasn't older than him. "Soonyoung seems to really appreciate him. "

Jihoon's right eye twitched. They couldn't be dating, this made no sense.

"Look. I'm not saying they _are_ dating. I'm just saying they look cute together." Jeonghan added innocently. "You do whatever you want with this information."

~~~~.~~~~

"Ah hyung!" Chan greeted enthusiastically.

Jihoon gripped his arm and pulled him behind a tree, looking impatient. Chan started to stress out, seeing how his hyung did not seem in a good mood, _at all_.

"I swear it wasn't me, I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up, he's going to hear us." Jihoon snapped.

Chan looked around them and then saw Soonyoung, chatting with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Taemin.

"Ah that's Taemin hyung!"

"Do you know him?" Jihoon asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, he's hyungs' friend. They're always together nowadays. He's even coming to practice sometimes."

Jihoon's brows furrowed as he frowned. Why was Taemin coming to Soonyoung's practice? Was there a project between the juniors and the seniors? No, that wouldn’t make any sense. If they weren't project-buddies, did that mean Taemin was coming to the practices... Just to see Soonyoung?

At this very thought, Jihoon felt his stomach knot. Jeonghan's words came back to his mind, twirling around, taunting him.

_They look cute together._

Jihoon closed his hands into fists, determined.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

~~~~.~~~~

Jihoon knew Taemin was absolutely amazing and he probably wasn't a real match next to him, but he also knew Soonyoung like the back of his hand. And, the most important thing, he had a plan. Well, at least the start of it. The whole strategy revolved around one question: how do you prevent someone from making a move on the person you like?

He thoroughly thought about it in his spare time but mostly in class and that showed in the way he kept asking for Wonwoo's notes. He finally came up with two important points: his rival couldn't make a move on Soonyoung if they weren't so often with each other anymore. And Soonyoung would not be interested in his rival if his attention was on something, more like someone, else.

Jihoon also thought about Soonyoung growing apart from Taemin by himself, which would suggest that something about Taemin made him want to go away. But Jihoon wasn't a gossip kind of person and he didn't want to create a fake rumor about one of the most loved students on the campus just to make sure Soonyoung wouldn't look at him anymore. He would just have to make sure he was noticeable enough. And that would be an easy part since he knew Soonyoung _by heart_.

The plan was perfect.

~~~~.~~~~

Next day of classes, Jihoon walked confidently to the place where he usually found his friends before entering the lecture halls. Today there were Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Soonyoung, the last two chatting animatedly.

"Hey hyung!" Seungkwan exclaimed with a smile.

Jeonghan gave him a nod and Soonyoung greeted him brightly as usual. Jihoon responded with a small wave, settling beside them. Jeonghan immediately went back to his phone, smiling from time to time. Jihoon could tell he was texting his boyfriend – if the giggles his hyung let escape were any clue.

"Where is Seokmin? You two are never without him."

"He fell asleep after the practice with Taemin hyung last night and forgot to finish his assignment. He's in the library right now." Seungkwan explained.

"Oh, you had practice last night?" Jihoon asked innocently, already knowing about it through Chan that he interrogated the day before.

"Yeah the three of us are working on a project of ours," Soonyoung said. "It's very exciting!"

Jihoon noted the way he only mentioned the 'three of them'. Was he hiding something?

"Is it for an assignment?" he demanded just to make sure.

"Nope! It's a secret project between us. We can't even tell you anything hyung."

Just as Jihoon was about to complain about being excluded from the secret, a tall handsome student walked over them, with ease. Jihoon immediately recognized Lee Taemin, even before Seungkwan shouted his name enthusiastically. Well, Jihoon had to admit he looked even better from up close. However, seeing him on their private spot, like he was part of their band or something, made him feel uneasy.

"Hey guys." Taemin said coolly, coming to a stop just before Jihoon.

"Hyung, you have classes this morning?" Soonyoung asked. "I thought you said your class was cancelled yesterday."

"I wanted to come and see you." Taemin shot back teasingly.

Jihoon felt sick in the stomach.

"Ah hyung." Soonyoung answered, obviously flustered.

"Actually I'm going to practice for a few hours in the building."

The composer watched them discuss friendly in front of him, and he almost felt like he was invisible, until Soonyoung finally landed his eyes on him and seemed to realize something.

"Oh my God, Jihoon I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the conversation. Taemin hyung, this is my best friend Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung said hurriedly. "Ji, Taemin hyung."

Jihoon took Taemin's outstretched hand, looking at him with an unfazed expression, his face cold.

"Nice to meet you Jihoon."

Seungkwan interrupted them before Jihoon's eyes actually killed his senior.

"It's time to go guys, let's not be late."

The kid took his bag, already making his way to his building. Soonyoung had classes at the opposite of Jihoon so they had to separate now.

"Hyung, I'll see you later." Soonyoung said to Taemin as he grabbed his backpack.

"Let me walk you to class first." Taemin sweetly suggested, flustering Soonyoung once more.

Jihoon was seeing red as the two of them walked away. He huffed, turning to Jeonghan who hadn't made a single move since Jihoon arrived.

"Aren't you going to class too?" he asked a little bitterly at his hyung.

"Jealousy is not a nice attitude Jihoon." teased Jeonghan, already getting up.

Jihoon huffed again and turned the other way around, directing his frustrated steps towards his own building.

~~~~.~~~~

Second period found Jihoon being distracted next to Wonwoo who was diligently taking notes. This music theory class was boring and the professor was even more boring, so Jihoon just couldn't pay attention. He got his phone out of his pocket, starting to type a text out.

 **_jihoonuwu:  
_ ** _have lunch w me later?_

He rolled his eyes, seeing the ridiculous display name Soonyoung set up when he probably wasn't looking. Or, he maybe was looking but he was too distracted by Soonyoung to notice.

He waited, checking his phone from time to time, waiting for an answer that only came at the end of the lecture.

 **_soon:  
_ ** _y are u texting in class!!  
i promised taemin hyung i would eat w him_

Jihoon frowned, seeing the second text. He usually would drop a 'ok.' or 'i see.' emphasizing what he was thinking by putting periods at the end of his texts. But today was a new day and he didn't want to lose to Taemin. So he bit his lip, thinking a little before typing again.

**_jihoonuwu:_ **  
_pretty pls  
i miss you_

The answer took a while to come, leaving Jihoon feel restless.

"Why are you so distracted these days?" Wonwoo asked from beside him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No one." Jihoon quickly retorted while hiding his phone screen.

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

"That's not even the question I asked but okay."

Jihoon shrugged, trying to appear relaxed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're weird. Very weird."

Jihoon didn't bother denying, going back to his phone screen which was still displaying Soonyoung's lack of answer. Jihoon frustratedly shoved his phone back in the pocket of his hoodie, trying to listen to what the professor was saying in front of him.

A little before the lecture ended, Jihoon was completely distracted, covering his notebook in lazy doodles. So when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he almost jumped to catch it, opening the messages app quicker than ever.

**_soon_ **

_well, i told taemin hyung i would eat with him another day c;_

Jihoon silently cheered. Finally his first victory! And he would make sure it wasn't the last.

~~~~.~~~~

Again, the biggest advantage Jihoon had on Taemin, was the fact that he knew Soonyoung almost perfectly. This helped him planning the next steps of his strategy during his lectures, borrowing more and more of his classmates notes, especially Wonwoo's ones who wouldn't stop looking at him suspiciously.

Jihoon spent a whole day, thinking really hard about something he could do for his plan and he found a way to catch Soonyoung’s attention, albeit a bit reluctantly.

On the next fine morning, he came to the place he usually found his friends at and, spotting Soonyoung, walked right towards his best friend before taking his hand and flashing him his biggest smile.

"Hey Soon, how are you today?"

The blush creeping rapidly on his friend's cheeks made him smirk. Ah, he definitely knew him by heart.

"W-well I'm fine Jihoon and... Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

Jihoon tightened his grip around Soonyoung's hand, still showing all his teeth.

"You look beautiful by the way." He tried to say casually, but he felt his cheeks starting to heat up too.

Soonyoung slowly blinked, staring at him blankly. Jihoon felt his hands sweat, wondering what was going through his best friend's head.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Jihoon racked his brain to find another answer than "I don't want Taemin to steal your heart and I love you so no, I'm not okay." He set his mouth into a little pout, letting go of Soonyoung's hand.

"I'm complimenting you and that's how you answer?"

Soonyoung's panicked face was real gold as he scrambled around to take Jihoon's palm in his, fumbling some excuses.

"Treat me to lunch and I'll forgive you."

Soonyoung gaped at him before nodding wordlessly. Jeonghan and Seungkwan were watching silently on the side, Seungkwan looking a lot concerned and Jeonghan looking too smug for what was going on. Jihoon squinted at him and the older gave him a little wave, smiling even more.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"That ramen place near your dance studio? It's been a while since we went."

"Can I come?" Seungkwan intervened suddenly. "Hansol ditched me for lunch."

Jihoon glared fiercely at his friend, not happy at all. Seungkwan startled before frowning at him, disgruntled.

"Geez, okay, I'll ask Seokmin," Seungkwan huffed while looking at Jihoon from head to toe. "You've become really petty hyung."

"You little-"

"Hi everyone!" Seokmin greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Let's go Seok hyung, we can't stay here I feel bad vibes." Seungkwan said petulantly, dragging the older student with him.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at Jihoon, confused. The latter shrugged, before tugging him a little.

"Come on, class will start soon."

"We still have a lot of time though?" Soonyoung remarked.

"Yeah but I kinda want to accompany you if it's okay." the smaller boy smiled sweetly at his best friend.

And inevitably, Soonyoung's cheeks became redder. Jihoon smirked: how good it felt to know someone so completely? Taemin wouldn't know, ha.

~~~~~.~~~~

"Feed me." Jihoon said before opening his mouth expectantly.

Soonyoung stared at him, gaping silently. Jihoon prayed the other wouldn't ask questions.

"Jihoon, are you sure you're okay?"

For how much Jihoon knew Soonyoung, the contrary was true too. Soonyoung knew him and Jihoon was acting so oddly, he couldn't not notice it.

"I'm fine," he huffed, settling on a pout he knew was cute and would fluster Soonyoung. "Don't you want to give me food? You want me to starve?"

Soonyoung shook his head, rolling his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You literally have hands, you can do it yourself."

"Dun' want to." Jihoon protested, opening his mouth again.

With a sigh, Soonyoung caved in, like Jihoon predicted, moving the chopsticks towards his best friend's mouth.

"You're such a baby today, I really wonder what has gotten into you."

Jihoon settled on shrugging lightly. One more point for him.

~~~~.~~~~

This was a new day. And this also meant a new struggle.

Jihoon had been staring at the baby-blue piece of cloth lying on his bed for three minutes already. The thing looked like it was taunting him, sitting there like he had no other choice. He squinted at it a little more, a strong inner battle inside of him.

He was supposed to meet Soonyoung for lunch _and_ a movie because his constant whining got him a whole afternoon with the dancer. Efforts always paid in the end. And since Jihoon decided this was going to be a date, he wanted to make a nice impression on the other. That was how he suddenly remembered the top he bought last year.

The _crop-top_.

Now, Jihoon was a very basic dresser, nothing too fancy, nothing too fashionable, despite Jeonghan and Mingyu's cries. This top was so not him, Jihoon felt a little bit intimidated. But then he thought of Taemin and his clothes in which he looked _so good_ – Jihoon wasn't blind – and he made his decision.

A few minutes later, the door to his apartment swung open.

"Hello, anybody there? You shouldn't leave the door unlocked, what if some murderer is trying to catch you? You're lucky it's just m-"

Soonyoung suddenly stopped talking when Jihoon came out of his room, just in front of him. He gave the dancer a sweet smile, hanging his small backpack on his shoulder.

"Hi." He said. "Should we go?"

Soonyoung nodded, staring dumbly at him. Jihoon hid his smirk with a small cough.

"Is anything wrong with me?" He asked innocently, looking at himself.

"You... You bought it in the end?"

"Ah you're talking about that." Jihoon said while patting his top. "Do you like it?"

Soonyoung spluttered, turning his head away.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad..."

"That's it?" The smaller student pouted.

Soonyoung's cheeks became even redder and he shook his hand in front of the other's face.

"No! I mean, you're really, you're really cute in it."

The smile Jihoon gave him almost made him have a heart attack.

"Thanks."

~~~~.~~~~

In the theater, Jihoon was still trying to accomplish his mission. Until then it was a success, Soonyoung had been flustered during all lunch as Jihoon kept launching his best cute faces and expressions at him. Jihoon remembered his priceless expression when he randomly sat up on his friend's lap when they were waiting for the movie. Jihoon felt mortified somewhere deep inside himself but the satisfaction of having all of Soonyoung's attention overwhelmed it.

They were watching a comedy, Soonyoung weirdly engrossed by the story. Jihoon found it too cheesy and cringe and stopped following what was happening a while ago. At first, he was just playing with Soonyoung's fingers, not wanting to disturb him too much. He ended up eating all the pop-corn, drinking his cola _and_ Soonyoung's bubble tea and going twice to the restroom. Now he was trying to find a way to get Soonyoung to cuddle him.

"Soon," he whispered. "I'm cold." He said jutting out his lips when Soonyoung turned his head towards him.

The dancer immediately took his jacket off and delicately hung it around Jihoon's shoulders. Jihoon huffed, unsatisfied. He racked his brain for something else but Soonyoung was already reporting his attention to the movie. Jihoon frowned, deciding he was too bored to just give up on the cuddles.

However when Soonyoung managed to unconsciously dodge the third attempt Jihoon made at taking his hand, the smaller snapped.

"Soonyoung, cuddle me." He finally ordered, a deep frustration etched on his face.

Soonyoung startled, before fumbling to put an hesitant arm around Jihoon's shoulders. Jihoon lifted the armrest up, not noticing the almost abashed look on his best friend's face, shifting to snuggle comfortably in Soonyoung's side. He only fully paid attention to the movie again when he felt Soonyoung finally relax against him.

He felt a little smile making its way to his lips.

~~~~.~~~~

When you neglect classes, classes come back to bite you in the ass.

Jihoon was overloaded with work, drowning in trying to revise for the final exams and trying to catch up on the stuff he missed because he was too busy with his "don't let Taemin take Soonyoung away from me" mission. May Wonwoo and his, messy but still complete, notes be blessed.

Soonyoung was busy too and they didn't have time to see each other a lot anymore. This was putting a toll on Jihoon's mood, making him very discontent, very often.

"Jihoon-hyun-"

"What?" He snapped quickly, rotating in the studio's chair to glare at Seungkwan.

The kid blinked at him a couple times before his face reddened, annoyed, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Stop letting it all out on me!" Seungkwan yelled at him. "You've been a real pain since revisions started and it's not my fault you're late in all your classes and it's not my fault uni sucks!"

Jihoon got startled for a bit, looking at Seungkwan for real, taking in the hurt on his expression. He felt a tinge of guilt tighten his chest.

"Sorry. You're right, I'm sorry."

Seungkwan huffed.

"You better be. Everyone has been scared of approaching you because you're always so upset."

The guilt made itself even louder.

"Anyways, I just came here to tell you that Soonyoung hyung said he lost his phone and he wanted you to know that if you were looking for him, he would spend the day in the practice room."

"Okay, thanks Seungkwan."

"Yeah, yeah, see you hyung." Seungkwan dismissed while exiting the studio.

The composer sighed. Jihoon hated to admit it as it made him sound sappy, but seeing Soonyoung would probably make him feel a lot better. There was a thing in his smile, in the jokes he light-heartedly and easily told, as if it was just that simple to make Jihoon's heart melt in its ribcage. Jihoon loved that feeling.

That’s why he turned off his computer, took his jacket and went out of the studio for the first time since that morning. He heard his stomach grumble and he stopped at the cafeteria on campus to buy two sandwiches. His mood was slowly going up at the expectation of seeing his best friend in a few.

However, all of his good vibes evaporated the instant he entered the dance studio where Soonyoung usually practiced. There he was, Taemin, standing in all his sweaty glory, next to his best friend who was gushing all over him, Jihoon could tell at his excited tone.

Jihoon felt something boiling inside of him. This was just too much. He all but threw the bag in the practice room, startling the two dancers.

"Ah, Jihoon." Soonyoung started with a smile but his friend cut him off.

"I bought lunch, enjoy your meal." He stated harshly before storming out of the room.

He didn't stop when Soonyoung shouted his name. He accelerated even, putting his earbuds on and making sure he couldn't hear the other anymore, taking the path to his studio.

~~~~.~~~~

A few hours later, Jihoon was stomping his way to his apartment, still feeling frustrated. His project was stuck, he had three tons of stuff to revise and Soonyoung had been spending time with Taemin again, which was completely not how his plan was supposed to go.

"Ah Jihoon, you're back!" Seungcheol greeted, weirdly merry.

Jihoon grunted back at him, flopping down on their couch. Seungcheol came slowly to crouch in front of him on the ground.

"I see you're kinda grumpy... Is everything okay?" He asked while looking at his face intently.

"Everything sucks."

"Ah... And could you perhaps, give me a time estimation for how long it will suck?"

"What the hell Cheol?" Jihoon blinked at his roommate.

"It's hyung for you. So? Time estimation?"

"I don't know?"

"Thank you for your input, I see your mood isn't going to be any better so I'm going to leave you alone for a bit. See you, love you!"

And then he scurried away. Jihoon sighed while letting his head fall back on one big cushion and closing his eyes.

~~~~.~~~~

End of the week.

Jihoon didn't get more than nine hours of sleep in all of the last three days combined. He's been more snappy than ever, deciding to close himself off in his studio. No one was at home anyway since Seungcheol not so discreetly escaped Jihoon's wrath by hiding at his boyfriend's place. The song he was working on sounded weird to his ears. He also wasn't sure if he was hungry or getting sick. Probably both.

Suddenly, as he was wondering again why on earth he decided to take a major in music composition when working under pressure usually made him so cranky, the door to his studio opened brusquely.

"Oh wow, how many days have you spent cramped in here? It smells like death." Soonyoung entered the room, making sure to leave the door greatly opened.

Jihoon squinted at him, hesitating between feeling offended and feeling relieved. Soonyoung gave him a smile.

"So what's the matter with you? Why are you locking yourself up in here again?"

Now he was feeling offended.

"None of your business." He shot dryly.

"Of course it's my business! Who’s going to make sure you're healthy if I don't?"

Jihoon crossed his arms on his chest.

"I have plenty of friends who can check on me," he said while thinking about Seungkwan who told him by text that he wouldn't come close to him unless he took a shower and had a good night rest. "Just as you do, I think you should go check on them instead."

And then he went back to what he was working on, deciding to ignore Soonyoung.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung sighed. "You're going to be sick at this rate."

"I don't want you here, why don't you go and see Taemin instead?" Jihoon finally snapped.

Regrets started crawling inside his chest but he tried to repress it. He was pissed, there was no time for regrets. It was silent for a little while, except for Jihoon's clicking on his desktop. And then Soonyoung let out a low chuckle.

"Is that what is happening?" He asked amusedly.

Jihoon huffed, trying even harder to look like he was very _very_ busy. But Soonyoung was having none of it as he caught Jihoon's chair and rolled it to place it in front of him, Jihoon looking absolutely indignant.

"I was _working_." He said in his best annoyed voice.

"You have to stop doing that. You have to take care of yourself." The other answered with a serious tone.

Jihoon bit his lip.

"I'm serious Jihoon."

"I can take care of myself on my own."

"Obviously you can't."

"Well, I don't want your help."

"Even if you don't want it, here it is." Soonyoung growled a little.

"You can't force me!" Jihoon cried frustratedly.

"And what? Leave you here while you exhaust yourself, because something is bothering you but you don't want to talk to me about it? You think I don't know you, Lee Jihoon?"

Jihoon felt the bubble of anger pop loudly inside of him.

"Don't go 'Lee Jihoon' on me Soonyoung!"

"You have to stop pushing me away every time something happens to you," Soonyoung said, frowning deeply. "Why can't you just understand that I'm here for you and no one is going to take your place?"

His tone was frustrated, almost desperate.

"Stop pushing me away, I want to help you."

Jihoon felt his chest become heavy and suddenly he wanted to cry. He tried to look elsewhere but his eyes didn't want to go off Soonyoung's face, Soonyoung's eyes, Soonyoung's lips.

"You can't help me." He mumbled.

"And who says so?" The other scoffed.

"Taemin-"

"Jihoon I love you."

The younger closed his mouth, suddenly unable to speak.

A million thoughts got through his head but mostly 'what the heck is going on' was twirling around on repeat. Soonyoung quickly got up, starting to pace around the room. The computer and the corridor's lights illuminated his silhouette harshly, emphasizing his frowned brows and the uneasiness on his face. Jihoon couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I wanted to confess to you properly, but, of course, you always come and throw away my plans." Soonyoung chuckled without real joy.

Jihoon slowly stood on his feet, coming closer to his best friend, his eyes already stingy. He wiped at it, refusing to cry. Soonyoung turned around to look at him, his gaze full of fondness, frustration too.

"Why do you always have to put yourself in this kind of situation when you want to ask for my attention?" Soonyoung sighed as he collected his best friend in his arms.

"I hate you," Jihoon mumbled, face buried into the crook of Soonyoung's neck.

"You definitely don't."

Jihoon hesitated for a little.

"I don't want Taemin to be your boyfriend."

Jihoon felt his friend trying to push back but he tightened his arms around him, not letting him do it. He nuzzled his face in Soonyoung's hoodie. He felt bare. Exposed. Vulnerable.

"My what?" Soonyoung's confusion was clearly audible. "Taemin hyung and I aren't like that Jihoon." He said tiredly. "Don't tell me all this attitude was because you thought we were romantically involved."

Jihoon blushed heavily, not saying anything.

"Oh my God." Whispered Soonyoung.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry, you literally were a little brat with hyung."

"Soonyoung I love you too."

"I know." The other said.

And Jihoon felt his heart at peace, just hearing these two words. All the angst of these few days seemed useless.

"I want to be your boyfriend."

This time, Soonyoung laughed.

"What if I say yes?"

"Then you'll be my boyfriend. And Jeonghan hyung will finally be satisfied."

Soonyoung hummed.

"I'll say yes. But on one condition."

And when Jihoon looked up at him and saw his smirk, he understood he wasn't going to like whatever condition it would be.

~~~~.~~~~

"Jeonghan hyung, I hate you. I really do." Jihoon grumbled.

Jeonghan smirked at him.

"At least now you have a boyfriend. A talented boyfriend as I can see."

Soonyoung revealed the secret project to Jihoon. It was called BooSeokSoon and they had a song, 'Just Do It', and Taemin helped with the choreography. That was all. No secret romance or anything of that kind. And Jihoon felt stupid.

"Come on, you should do your job well, you might get a boyfriend." Jeonghan teased again, winking at the composer.

Jihoon glared at him before placating a smile on his face, moving his flyers in the air.

"Have you heard of BooSeokSoon? BooSeokSoon better than grades! Come and see their showcase next Wednesday in the West Gymnasium at 6pm. Don't forget to bring your friends, it's free!" He claimed with his cheeriest voice ever.

"Nice, now I suggest you raise your arms a little bit higher so your crop top can finally reveal your cute abs." Jeonghan seemed absolutely delighted.

Jihoon hated his life.

At least, Soonyoung would say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed! don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment if you want, they literally make me the happiest hehe  
> check yle's ao3 profile on [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire)  
> hmu on twitter: @ yoshujie
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
